Stormy Nights
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are enjoying some much needed time off together in their home, but when a bad thunderstorm hits, it reignites Clank's fear of lightning. When Ratchet sees his dear best friend frightened by the lightning, he takes it upon himself to let Clank know he's there for him, and won't let him be frightened. One-shot!


**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed my first Ratchet and Clank story, 'I'll be there for you, Ratchet'. Well, I'm posting my second Ratchet and Clank story. Now, I loved the very first game, and when the duo landed on the planet Oltanis, it showed that Ratchet has probably without a doubt cared about that adorable little ever since they met, despite the fact they didn't get along at first. It shows that their friendship was meant to be. I hope you guys enjoy my new one-shot.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Ratchet and Clank! No flames!**

* * *

 **~Stormy Nights~**

It was a dark and stormy evening in Meridian City, and Ratchet and Clank were inside the lovely apartment, spending time together. The galaxy was once again safe, and the duo could finally enjoy some free time together. Ratchet was playing a Vid-Comic on their VG-900 game system, while Clank was inside their kitchen making some bacon burgers for his best friend. Ratchet caught the smell of tasty bacon burgers cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, those waffles almost done, pal?" Ratchet shouted to his adorable robot friend.

"They're just about done, Ratchet." Clank replied to his friend. "Just give me a few more minutes." He said.

"Okay. I'm just about to beat the game!" Ratchet said, and continued playing. "Time to win this!"

Ratchet tightened his grip on his controller, as he has Captain Qwark burn down more of Dr. Nefarious' evil robot minions with his flamethrower, and advanced further in the game. He then had the bumbling and idiotic 'hero' pick up a rocket launcher, and killed a couple of the bigger enemies with relative ease. Ratchet grew even more determined, as he blasted through waves and waves of robots, as he neared the boss' lair.

"Almost made it to the boss." Ratchet said in an excited tone. "Here I come, Nefarious!" He shouted.

Ratchet soon arrived at the boss lair, and soon the Dr. Nefarious suddenly appeared in front of Captain Qwark, and shouted, ''Prepare to die miserable squishies!" The insane robotic doctor then launched a barrage of red and purple energy down on the so-called 'superhero', but Ratchet was able to move Qwark out of the way, just in the nick of time. He then started firing his rocket launcher at Dr. Nefarious, giving him damage, but he took some damage from Nefarious' energy blasts as well.

"Oh, its on now!" Ratchet said, and gripped his controller even tighter.

Ratchet had Qwark do a couple a punch and kick combinations on the mad doctor, but Dr. Nefarious retaliated by slashing Qwark in the chest with his sharp metal claws, giving him more damage. Dr. Nefarious then activated the booster jets on his feet, and was about to get ready for another attack, but Ratchet had Qwark grab hold of the mad doctor's robotic legs, and slammed him into the ground, causing Nefarious to short circuit, and start playing the hit soap opera Lance and Janice. "I don't have the capacity to Love Janice. I was cursed by a tribe of Gypsy ninjas when I was a kid! I know Lance, I was in that tribe of Gypsy Ninjas!" A then appeared, and smacked Dr. Nefarious in the back of the head, snapping him out of it.

"I'm not beaten yet, Qwark!" Nefarious yelled, and shot a rainbow-like beam at Qwark.

Ratchet had Qwark dodge the beam, and shot Dr. Nefarious in the head with his blaster, causing his green glass dome on his head to shatter, giving Qwark the chance to win the game. Ratchet then had Qwark equip the OmniWrench, and smacked Dr. Nefarious with the wrench, sending him flying into the wall, exploding, and winning the game. Ratchet tossed his controller on the floor, and shouted triumphantly at his victory.

"Yeah! That's right!" Ratchet shouted happily. "No one messes with this Lombax!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Clank finished cooking the two bacon burgers, and placed them on a nice clean plate. He then poured some fresh water into a glass, and a tasty chocolate bar for his best friend.

"Ratchet, your food is ready." Clank shouted to his friend.

Just then, Clank heard the sound of Ratchet's hover boots activates, and saw his adventurous Lombax flying into their kitchen, and gently laid in his seat, as he smiled at his friend.

"Hey pal." Ratchet said softly. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Ratchet." Clank replied, with a smile on his face. "Your dinner is ready, my friend."

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet said, and chowed down on the delicious burgers, as he sighed. "You know, that you're spoiling me, right?" He laughed.

Clank smiled even more, and let out a cute robotic chuckle, knowing he was probably was spoiling his best friend. The cute robot couldn't help it, he enjoyed spoiling Ratchet, and the two of them had been the best of friends ever since they defeated Chairman Drek on Ratchet's home planet Veldin and saved the galaxy from absolute destruction. He made promise that he would never abandon the Lombax, and would stay by Ratchet's side for all eternity, just like a true best friend does.

"You're my best pal ever, Clank." Ratchet replied, and start munching on the chocolate bar.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, Ratchet." Clank said, smiling. "We've been on many adventures, and we'll be on many more." He said, and held Ratchet's gloved hand.

Ratchet smiled, and gently squeezed Clank's robotic hand affectionately, feeling the urge to hug his robot companion. They had only hugged a couple a times, like when they were about to bid farewell to each other at the Great Clock, and didn't want to let each other go from their warm embrace. They had almost hugged each other when they were reunited, but stopped when they saw Talwyn smiling at them about to hug, and quickly pulled away, but they both knew they should have hugged anyway.

"Ratchet?" Clank asked in surprise, and felt Ratchet picked him up and pulled him closer. "What are you doing?" He asked again.

Clank soon got his answer, and felt Ratchet hugging him tightly in his warm and secure embrace. The robot's bright eyes widened with surprise, but he gave a loving smile, and hugged the Lombax back lovingly, as they laughed.

"I love you, Ratchet." Clank replied.

"I love you too, pal." Ratchet replied, and hugged the robot tighter. "Wanna play some Vid-Comics with me?"

Clank nodded, and the two pulled away from their loving hug, walked back into the living room, sat down on the couch, and Ratchet handed Clank the second controller. Ratchet then started the game and selected co-op mode, knowing they would be the perfect team.

"Let's do this." Clank said, chuckling.

A couple hours into their gameplay, they decided to take a short break from playing, enjoying their quality time together. Then, without warning, the sounds of crashing and roaring could be heard and the dark skies outside were lit up with lightning, ruining their moment. Clank remembering his past experience with thunderstorms, dropped the controller on the couch and started shaking in fear, as he started whimpering, breaking the Lombax's heart.

"Clank, are you alright?" Ratchet asked in a concerned tone.

Clank didn't respond, he curled himself up in a ball, and continued whimpering sadly. Ratchet sighed, and wrapped an arm around the frightened little robot, and pulled him closer, but Clank still continued shaking in fear and whimpering. Ratchet pulled Clank even closer, and pressed the robot against his chest, and hugged him tightly. Clank gasped in surprise at the sudden affection, but smiled a little, feeling safe in his best friend's embrace.

"Clank, I'm here for you, pal." Ratchet said, and tightened the loving hug. "I'll never let you go. Never let go."

Clank smiled even more, and cuddled even closer to Ratchet, hugging him back with the same amount of love and affection. Clank then held Ratchet's gloved hand tightly, and snuggled on Ratchet's chest, even though there was a storm raging outside he felt safe in Ratchet's loving arms.

"Ratchet, thank you." Clank said, as hugged Ratchet as tight as he could.

"For what?" Ratchet asked.

"For everything." Clank replied. "I love you, Ratchet."

"Clank, I love you too, pal." Ratchet replied softly, and planted a kiss on his head, making the antenna on Clank's head glow bright red.

Clank knew if he could cry, he would be bawling happily right now in the arms of his best friend and family member. He snuggled even more into the Lombax's loving embrace, and hugged him even more, as they smiled at each other lovingly, ignoring the raging storms outside.

The end.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this adorable one-shot story I made. Now, I did enjoy all those hilarious moments where Dr. Nefarious would short circuit and start playing those Lance and Janice soap operas, especially in a Crack in Time. Also, I thought the cutscene where Ratchet and Clank were about to hug each other, but pulled away from it at the last second. I wished they would have hugged anyway. Please review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all later.**

 **Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


End file.
